Noche De Borrachera
by Gilbert E. Nightray
Summary: Lysando a decidido hacer una fiesta,pero en el momento en que Castiel lleva algunas cervezas todo se descontrola, ahora 5 chicas trataran de recordar todo lo que paso esa noche. Pero que pasaría si lo que para ellas fue un error para ellos fue la oportunidad de estar con las personas que aman (soy mala con los resúmenes sorry) Lyss x ?, Castiel x ?, Nath x ?, Kentin x ?, Armin x ?
1. Reclutamiento, Reclutamiento Everywhere

Bien para empezar Hola bienvenidas a este fic el cual me invente por culpa de que unas amigas se fueron a una fiesta (compartimos casa) y cuando se levantaron no recordaban nada (por lo que les hice una pequeña broma, en la cual al final me pegaron como si no tuvieran vida T-T)

Bien estoy aquí porque necesito la participación de 9 muchachas y 5 muchachos para los roles de los otros involucrados en el problema de la borrachera, si quieres participar solo deja lo siguiente:

**Condiciones:**

-Tener cuenta de Fanfiction

-Se hara un sorteo para ver quienes serán las participantes

-habran 5 chicas que serán las malas de la historia (al final las dejare con otros muchachos a menos que quieran que su Su tenga algún accidente o se vaya del pais)

-Los 5 chicos que seleccione serán los que causaran mas problemas (de la misma manera decirme si quieren terminar con alguna muchacha o irse del país o algo asi)

**Aspectos de la solicitud:**

-Nombre y apellido (de tu su)

-Carácter

-Aspecto físico

-Chico con el que quieres que este tu Su (menos Kentin el ya esta apartado a menos que seas la mala)

-Para los chicos: Chica que quieres (Ver NOTA para entender)

**NOTA:**

-Los chicos se seleccionaran hasta que ya tenga a las chicas para que me digan con cual quieren

-Una de las opciones para los Chicos y las Chicas Malas es que pueden terminar juntos (eso me lo pueden avisar cuando y estén ambos grupos seleccionados)

Bien eso es todo tienen Hasta el 7 de junio (inclusive) para participar

Les deseo mucha suerte

_Gilbert E. Nightray_


	2. Iniciamos?

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de AS (CDM) son creados por ChinoMiko**

* * *

**Resumen**

Elizabeth, Rose, Naiiara, Katherine, Aymar y los chicos han tomado la decisión de hacer una fiesta a exactamente 7 meses de su graduacion del instituto, lo que no saben es que luego de una "pequeña" cantidad de cervezas, la vida de todos ellos cambiara, ya sea para bien o para mal y ahora estos 10 chicos deberan afrontar las decisiones que cada uno termine tomando, para con su vida, y la de sus seres queridos, llegando hasta el extremo de renunciar a todo para ganar algo

Nota: En algun momento de la historia Viktor tomara un papel de principal, mientras tanto estara desaparecido de la historia  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**~Narra Elizabeth~**

Me desperté debido al sonido de la alarma, decidí apagarla pero no estaba de mi lado de la cama, por lo que no me preocupe y decidí que siguiera sonando

-Un segundo yo no tengo ningún despertador en mi habitación

Abrí los ojos preocupada hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba en una habitación desconocida y que de seguro eran como las 4 de la mañanabr

-¿Dónde demonios estoy?

Trate de levantarme hasta que sentí un dolor agudo en mi parte baja, o no, no podía ser que yo… vamos Elizabeth concéntrate en recordar

**FLASHBACK**

Aymar, Rose, Naiiara, Katherine y yo llegamos a casa de Lysandro ya que celebraríamos una fiesta porque en 7 meses nos graduaríamos (por fin) de instituto, íbamos a su casa ya que Leight y Rosalya se habían ido de paseo todo el fin de semana, por lo que decidimos hacer la fiesta ese fin de semana, al llegar me percaté de que Castiel no había llegado aún, supusimos que llegaría tarde y así fue, pero al llegar llevaba varias bolsas, Armin le pregunto que traía y le respondió que eran unas cuantas cervezas, nadie se preocupó y todos empezaron a beber

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Luego de eso mis recuerdos son muy borrosos, trate de levantarme tranquila pero me altere al ver a un chico a la par mía, trate de no gritar porque creí que no lo conocía pero al fijarme bien me di cuenta de que era… 

Continuara

* * *

**Bien este es el inicio, los capítulos serán cortados en 5 partes, una por cada protagonista**

**Disfrutenla**


End file.
